


I'll Protect You

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Established Relationship, F/F, Hosie, Magic, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: People have always underestimated Josie. Thinking she was the one who needed to be protected, sheltered, like she would crumble at the first sight of trouble but they were wrong. And Josie’s gonna show them just how much.orWhen Hope gets hurt, Josie loses it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	I'll Protect You

It was just a matter of time before it got out of hand. The tension just built, built, built until the thread was so thin it was barely visible. The air was tense and quiet, like the calm before the storm.

The factions separated, each going to their own species looking over their shoulder at the other. Whispers filled the hallways and the dining hall, vicious plans were made in the dark about how to win over the school.

Hope should’ve just left it alone. Just stick to her friends and try to stay out of it as much as possible.

But when a fight broke out during lunch between a witch and a werewolf, Hope finds herself standing up and quickly getting in the middle. Her hands stretched out between them, pushing them away while they screamed at each other viciously. The student body circled around the fight, filming it with satisfied smirks on their faces.

“Stop it!” Hope yelled out but they didn’t hear her.

It took one wrong word and the spell was muttered immediately and Hope had no time to react. The students gasped as the offensive spell hit her, flinging her across the room and spinning her three times before she landed on a table, breaking the furniture in two. The dining hall suddenly fell dead quiet.

Hope grunted more annoyed than hurt and pushed herself up with her hands. Flipping her hair out of her face, she made a move to stand up but suddenly a flash of brown hair appeared in front of her. Josie crunched down in front of her, her expression dead serious.

Hope’s frowned as Josie tilted her chin up to get a better look at her face. She delicately thumbed away the streak of blood Hope didn’t know spilled from her mouth, while she said nothing as she examined it. After a brief pause, Hope’s heart skipped a nervous beat as Josie looks at her dead in the eyes. Her voice is quiet and tense, her anger barely restrained.

“Who did this to you?”

Hope opens her mouth to tell Josie it was nothing. She was a tribrid for God’s sakes, she was going to heal in a minute but apparently Josie’s question was rhetorical because the siphoner didn’t wait for an answer just stood up and turned around.

The witch’s eyes widened in fear as Josie’s eyes blacked, her feet glowing red as she siphoned her power from the floor and her hands motioned, her lips started to whisper the counter spell without a second thought.

“Incin –“

“Josie!” Hope moved quickly, grabbing Josie’s wrists and shaking her out of the trance she was in. Josie’s eyes cleared as Hope got in front of her, looking deep into her eyes. “I’m okay. It’s okay.”

Hearing Hope’s voice seemed to calm her down and Hope looked over her shoulder. “Everybody go! The show is over.” Her eyes especially looked at the witch and watched as he scattered away. The dining hall emptied out in seconds, leaving Josie and Hope alone.

Hope sighed in relief and let go of Josie’s wrist.

“That was close.” She breathed out and let the corner of her lips turn up slightly while Josie blinked. “You almost roasted him. Literally.”

“He hurt you.” Josie said tensely, her fist curling tightly by her sides. Hope’s head tilts to the side at the tone of her voice, like she was ready to finish him if he tried to touch Hope again.

Biting her bottom lip, Hope couldn’t deny the arousal filling up her body at the blackness of Josie’s eyes and the thought that she was so protective of her. Even though, she was immortal.

Her hands cupped Josie’s face and pulled her into a frantic kiss, all tongue and teeth. Josie’s breathless moans were music to Hope’s ear. The couple made out heavily for a minute before Josie pulled away and without a word, clenched Hope’s hand and pulled her up the stairs, the thoughts of what was gonna happen making them both giddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Found the prompt on Tumblr.


End file.
